Black Verse
by Whimfu1
Summary: Dread returns as years of regret come to haunt Lincoln Loud and his new wife in the form of his sister, Lucy. Spending her vacation in their starter home, his shame forces him to come to terms with a dark secret he has lived with for years. Lucy will never let go of the past and she will never let go of him. New wife or not, Lincoln will face torment of his own making. Yandere Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**Whimfu1 here.**

**Well howdy, it's actually been awhile since I've gotten to do this. I did recently update my other story Changing Hearts but I prefer that to be mainly just story. I don't really leave A/N on it, I just leave a sentence or two. I think it fits better with that story.**

**I was initially planning on making this a oneshot but it wasn't really working. I've worked on several writing projects just to release news on my game progress, which I will talk about in a bit, but everything seemed lackluster. In total I started and stopped four other stories, some with over 10,000 words. Anyways, my plans were to keep on releasing oneshots to talk about the game but that wasn't really working. Good ideas are hard to come by. I do like absurdist comedy, but I was putting out too much of it.**

**Anyways, that's why I'm starting this story. I've wanted to do another Yandere story for awhile and had Lucy in mind. I've only viewed a few sisters as serious yandere potential and she is one of the highest. So I don't know how long this story will be. There's more avenues I can take with it in chapter structure. Expect more along side my more tame rom/comfort story Changing Hearts. Trying to get a nice dichotomy again.**

**About my Parody Game - Kind at a tough spot. I recently played a game I thought was similar to what I was trying to achieve: rpg maker, rich heroines, and erotica. But what I realized was… it was boring as all heck. No seriously. Super boring. It came to a lack of game play and long cut scenes. Really turned me off. The game only had three heroines, mine was going to have 10. Setting myself up for disaster. I really only had prepared sprites, character design, and branch elements but, looking at it all, it kind of sucks. So I'm going back to square one. Planning on a much faster paced game and smaller world. There's also the issue of being in my last semester and trying to find a job with my degree that I'm unsure if I want anymore. Either way, don't know if I want a company doing a background check and finding this crap about me. It's unlikely but still hikes up my paranoia. Anyways, I'm still doing stuff with it but very slowly. Don't expect major breakthroughs anytime soon.**

**If this happens to be your first exposure to my work that might all be junk you don't care about but that's fine.**

**Thanks for clicking on the story.**

**I haven't gotten a chance to say it in awhile but thanks to all my reviewers and those who follow/fav my stories. I do still read new reviews on old stories and I'm always surprised when they appear. Thanks for the support.**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Lincoln Loud looked at the guest room with a pit in his stomach. One large queen sized bed sat as the centerpiece of the entire room. The sheets were clean and pillows fluffed, ready to welcome the incoming guest.

"Here's the towels." A slender Hispanic woman with a frizzy bun entered carrying a set of light blue towels. The spare towels were set on the corner of the bed. "Are we forgetting anything?" Lincoln glanced over to his wife.

"N-no." The white haired man's eyes went back to the bed. "That's everything." His fist balled to hide his sweaty palms.

"Well good." Ronnie Anne Loud Santiago approached her husband and kissed his cheek. "It's nice of Lucy to use her vacation time to visit us. It was such a disappointment when she couldn't come to the wedding."

Without looking at her, Lincoln wrapped his arms around Ronnie Anne. His eyes stayed firmly on the bed. "Y-yeah."

The woman rubbed his chest lovingly as she spoke. "You used to be so close." Her words stung, even if she didn't know it. "What's it been? Six? Seven years?"

"Life gets in the way." He tried to sate the conversation into stopping.

"Heh, maybe." The slender woman slid out of the hug and walked into the hallway. She continued to yell down the hall as she went to the kitchen. "Hey! Want to hear something funny?"

"What?" Lincoln's eyes stayed on the bed even as he left the room. His footfalls signaled to his wife of his following.

"Well, it's funny now." Ronnie Anne started from the counter as she plugged in an electric kettle. Their starter home was minimally supplied and their small kitchen overlooked their living room that Lincoln sat down in.

The white haired man voice was dull but its tone was ignored. "What happened?"

"Well," Ronnie Anne chuckled and giddily tiptoed as if to drop some juicy gossip. She quickly made her way to sit next to an ignorant Lincoln. "Okay, okay. So when we first started dating in college. Lucy went total overprotective little sister for you."

Lincoln's fist tightened. "What she do?"

"Oh man, she took me aside and was all like," Ronnie Anne postured herself in a joking manner that didn't fit the individual she was mocking. "You don't deserve to date Lincoln you two-bit Tijuana hooker. I bet you can't even handle half of his dick in that shallow end you call a pussy." Her hand snapped in tune with more of a valley girl than a goth teen. She held it for a second before losing the ability to contain herself. "Pfft! Haha, like what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

Ronnie Anne's laughter continued as the urge to throw up crept into Lincoln's throat. "It was so ridiculous how legitimately angry she was. She was so pissed that we were together. She was really ripping into me, it was hilarious!"

Lincoln's eyes diverted. "Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"Oh come on, Lame-o." His wife nudged his shoulder jokingly. "I'm not some delicate flower who can't take shit like that." The woman shrugged. "I just told her it's a good thing we don't always use my pussy then."

"Fuck, you didn't." The white haired man tried to scold.

"I tell it like it is." She snickered. "That really pissed her off. It almost looked like she was going to jump me."

"That's not funny." Lincoln folded his arms.

"Oh, lighten up." Their electric kettle played a song to signal its readiness. The woman's ass swayed as she went back to the kitchen. "Want some tea?"

"...No, thank you."

"Suit yourself." Ronnie Anne opened their cabinets to search through their selection.

In the living room, Lincoln stewed. Behind him he could hear his wife of two months pouring a cup for herself. His hands intertwined and tucked underneath his chin.

Lucy was coming.

* * *

"We shouldn't have done that." Lincoln's ears could pick up on the gentle rumbling of his family below them, unaware of what had happened in the attic above. A cool hand wrapped around his chest and he could feel her naked body press against his back.

"Did you not enjoy it?" Her monotone voice was soft in the darkness of the attic.

"That's not it." The white haired boy did not look back at her. Lit by a candle stick, Lincoln and Lucy laid together covered only by a thin white sheet that once protected the queen size bed from attic dust.

"Then what is it?" His little sister laid a kiss onto his shoulder blade.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Lucy... please." His voice begged. In the distance, his eyes caught glimmers of light shining through the edges of the trap door leading to the second floor.

"Lincoln," the pain in her voice caused him to squeeze his eyes tight, to prevent tears. "Did this mean nothing to you?"

"Dang it, Lucy." He felt her fingers curl on his back, tugging on a shirt that wasn't there. "It means everything. We shouldn't have done this."

"Why not?" Lucy asked her brother. "Do you feel guilty?"

"...Yes."

"Were you the one who snuck up here to masturbate?"

"...No."

"Did your moans accidentally call her brother to witness her shameful act?"

"Lucy…"

"Lincoln, I love you."

"And I love you too." Twisting his body, he faced his pale sister. "But I shouldn't have d-"

"Say it Lincoln."

"I shouldn't have had sex with you."

"Well, I don't regret it." The girl squeezed in and began kissing the boy on the lips. He let her continue for a second but then pulled back.

"Lucy, stop."

"No." Her hand dipped down and found a wet patch between her legs. Bringing it back up, she showed him her fingers painted in a deep crimson. "Does this mean nothing to you?"

Lincoln looked at the blood in silence.

He did this.

And he couldn't take it back.

"Well, big brother?" Her harsh whispers churned his stomach.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't you fucking dare!" She screamed out.

"Huh?" A muffled voice asked from below them. It sounded gruff, and Lincoln knew how strong the punch from the athlete it came from could be. He froze. "Spooky? You okay up there?" Lynn Jr.'s shouts were directly below the embraced pair.

In an act of desperation, Lincoln's hand went to cover his sisters mouth, but she fought back. A struggle ensued but a quick bite caused his palm to reel back.

"Shit," he managed to contain his outcry into a harsh whisper. "Lucy, don't!"

"Yes!" The goth girl sat up full exposed. "And Lincoln's up here too!"

"Linc?" The junior asked the trap door. "What are you guys doing up there?"

"Lucy, please!" He begged silently.

"Did you enjoy it?" Lucy looked down in rage but kept it quiet.

"What?!" His eyes dilated as he cowered beneath her.

"You enjoyed it!" The black haired girl leaned right into his face. A single crazed eye peered out from behind messy bangs. "Didn't you?!"

He a cold shiver went up his spine, the sounds of his other sister's voice becoming static in the background.

"Didn't you?!"

"Yes, fine!" He put his hands together and begged. "I loved it! Please, Lucy!"

The goth girl's lips curled into a smile.

"Good." She looked up into the darkness. "We were just playing with a spirit board! I dropped the planchet and stubbed my toe looking for it!"

"Oh," Lynn Jr. sounded sated. "You two have fun with your ghost shit. I'm going to the gym." The sound of descending feet calmed Lincoln's pumping heart.

"Will do!" Lucy's voice sounded almost bright under its monotone. With a grin she looked down at her brother, a joyful grin marking her features. "Shall we make it official?"

"Lucy…" His fist clenched but he did not fight back. "Okay."

"Then as I have offered my life blood," Lincoln watched as her hands hugged herself and slide down her developing curves. Her hands reached between her thighs and opened them to reveal her deflowered womanhood. Lincoln felt despair as he began reacting to Lucy's movements. "You shall as well."

Her pale form rolled like fog on a cold night as she moved to straddle her prey. She could feel trembles of excitement as she positioned herself above her brother's nude frame. Licking her lips, her head dipped down to just below his navel. She gave the area a soft kiss that sent a shock up the white haired boy's body. She went higher and gave a kiss to his stomach. Then to his lower peck, then the collar bone. His breath was hiking even in his discomfort and, what he wanted to believe was a natural response to touch, his erection was preparing itself once more.

Lucy's steamy breath hovered around where his nape met his shoulder.

"And with this." She opened her mouth. "We are bonded."

Lucy's teeth pierced her brother's flesh.

* * *

Lincoln shot up in bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. The dark room around him was still visible from the soft glow of a night light in the master bathroom. Next to him stirred his loving wife, unaware of her awake partner. He looked at her as she blissfully snoozed to her heart's content.

His hand was grasping the old scar on his neck.

He removed his hand and looked at it. In his palm, memories best forgotten. Lincoln tightened his fist upon them and laid back down

The ceiling fan stood still above him. His eyes traced along the shape of its blades. Beyond it was a blank slate of bumps and ripples of plaster. Much different from the wooden beams of the attic of his childhood home.

It still bothered him.

He flipped to his side.

Shimmying over, he held Ronnie Anne in his arms. His lover purred from the incoming warmth. Pushing the oncoming day out of his mind, Lincoln returned to a very unrestful sleep.

* * *

Lincoln tapped his phone screen causing the time to flash briefly before turning dark. Once away, he hit it again repeating a cycle he had started nearly thirty minutes ago. In a small parking lot a mile off from the airport, he sat in the silence of his car interrupted by the roar of a plane taking off above him every six minutes or so.

Taking a half day, his wife was not with him. Ronnie Anne was spending her time at the clinic rushing through a quota of patients she had to make up for to have her small break. She would join them later in the afternoon, meaning he had to pick up his sister… alone.

Lincoln tapped on his phone again.

"Why can't she just rent a car?" He grumbled to no one. His phone went dark but as he went to tap it, the screen lit up on it's own. His finger froze in place as he waited.

The screen flashed with a message…

_Retrieved my bag. Will meet you at the East pick up point._

It was from Lucy…

He sighed. His palms came up and clasped his face before dragging down his jowls. His eyes lazily looked around the lot and followed leading arrows to an exit. At a far off intersection he could just make out the letters: East - Up - P - nt.

Lincoln started up his car and backed out of the space. Signalling to no one, he turned through the maze of cars till he made it to the sign pointing towards the pick up point. The mile seemed short even at his lazy speed, perhaps it was the lack of cars going to this puddle jump airport. Getting off the road and edging closer to the meet up area, Lincoln scanned the crowd.

On this bright day, she still found the darkest corner to stand in. Wearing a black turtleneck, that barely held back her F cup breasts, and light grey jeans, stood Lucy Loud. She was shapely and on the sexier side of plump. Her hair was as it ever was, short and obscuring her eyes. Her bangs framed her pale lips, glossed with a very smokey shade of black.

She was just as she was six years ago.

The car crept up slowly to the curb as she spotted it. Her expressionless face did not alter even as hazard lights turned on and the driver side door opened. Ducking out of the car, Lincoln Loud stood up and looked to Lucy.

They stood in silence, feeling where they stood with each other.

"..." Lincoln stood firm, his mouth not frowning but not nothing.

"...Greetings, brother." Lucy paused again as the words hung in the air. "You look well."

"..."

"May I ask for a hug?" The goth woman asked.

"...No."

"I see…" She raised her duffle bag. It was black and bursting at the seams, much like her clothing. Lincoln's eyes darted down to look at it. Without a word, he pressed a button and the sound of the trunk unlatching was heard. "Thank you, Lincoln."

Lucy made her way to the trunk, her swaying hips nearly drawing his attention down but he fought it. She disappeared for a moment as the trunk obscured his sight of her. A thud of her dropping the bag in confirmed her continuing existence.

Lincoln ducked back into the car and grasped the steering wheel. His fingers lightly tapped in succession as he waited for the trunk to close and the passenger door to open. Not looking over, he felt the car's weight tip before resettling as the new occupant sat down. The sound of the buckle was followed by a monotone voice.

"Okay," Lucy spoke softly. "I'm ready." Not commenting, Lincoln turned off his hazards and pulled away.

Leaving him to focus on his driving, Lucy bided her time by examining her brother's face. He looked tired but still handsome. He sported a beard with no mustache that suited his white hair very well. She liked it.

As they signaled to merge onto a highway, the pale woman began the conversation. "How's the second location?" She watched as the scenery passed behind the white haired man.

"...Fine." Lincoln finally spoke up.

"That's good." She smiled to herself, not that he looked. "I'm glad the family business is doing well. Does Father split his time between them?"

"No," Lincoln glanced at his rear view mirror. "He's the head chef at the Royal Woods location. He trained someone else for the second location I manage for him."

"And Lori is preparing the third location in the city?"

"Yeah…"

"Mmm, I see." Lucy took the information to heart. Finally establishing a connection she felt no need to stare and looked forward. "How is Ronnie Anne?"

Lincoln waited to respond again. "...Ask her yourself."

"Aw yes," the woman hummed. "I guess we will have ample time to talk these coming days."

"...Yes, you wi-"

"It was cruel, you know?" Lincoln finally glanced over. Her head was turned towards him with an unnerving grin. "You don't call, don't email, then suddenly." His fingers gripped tightened around the wheel. "I received a save the date."

"..."

"I could have come." Her eyes looked forward again. She watched as the dashed highway lines passed. "To the wedding that is." Lincoln's car was roomy, but he never felt so trapped in it. "But I couldn't bear it. Seeing you with her. No, I couldn't."

"I didn't send it." He told her as if it would help him.

"I figured as much." Lucy nodded with understanding. "Of course, why would you invite your shame to your wedding?" Lincoln's heart was beating at a rate he had not experienced since his time in the family home. "After all the years of gluttonous sex, you discarded her. Abandoned her."

Lincoln's teeth grinded as he bite down. A choke breath or two whistling through his teeth. Sweat was building on his palms forcing him to take them off the wheel briefly to cool.

"But I forgive you." She was still smiling but it did not feel safe. "I'm your little sister and she's your childhood crush. Of course you'd choose her." Her nostrils flared as she took a deep breath. "Sigh. I guess that's how the world works… against me."

"..."

"How much longer?" She asked with a chipper tone.

"Tw-" Lincoln cleared his throat. "Twenty minutes."

"Oh good." She placed her hands together. "Plenty of time to talk."

Lincoln felt like crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whimfu1 here. Hope you're finding the story intriguing so far. I will be answering some questions in a bit but general announcements ect.**

**Changing Hearts - Just posted another chapter for it recently. Check it out, it features a character some may recognize if you've read my other stories.**

**Loud House Parody Game - Came up with a better concept that is smaller scale than it was before. It will still be using RPG maker MV as the engine which does have limitations as I don't plan on using plugins just yet. I'm currently using the 'Pop! Horror City' Tileset to build the maps but the game is not in anyway a horror game, it's just for the more modern tiles. The minor technical terms probably won't make too much sense for some but, simply, I am making the entire Loud House home in a RPG game. I may release some concept images on the Loud House Booru but I've been slow on making an account.**

**Questions & Comments: Haven't answered questions/reviews in an A/N for a long time so bear with me.**

** 1 - Yes, Lucy's design is based on Chillguydraws' renditions, though I have seen it in other art as well. Main focuses were a black turtleneck and being plump.**

**Guest (1) - Correct, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne do not have any kids. They've been married for two months and just recently moved into a small starter home.**

**Enigma - While I can see what you mean, I disagree. The point of parody does allow for different names, it's resemblance that is important or else it isn't a parody. As for posting in Games as the tag, that does not retain to this story regardless. The story itself is seperate from my game and is obviously a fanfiction about the Loud House. If your misunderstanding is my not saying Loud house parody the first time around, I apologize. I thought being under the category on a story for that show would be enough to infer.**

**Gee-or-no - I'm a bit confused by your question. I didn't do vicky x timmy (from fairy oddparents I'm guessing) in Age Gap. Are you asking if my game will feature other fandoms? If so, no it will not. Likewise for this story. I did enjoy FO but, if I made something with vicky x timmy, I'd do it in another game or story.**

**STR2D3PO - I didn't consider this as a Lucy x Lincoln story but I guess it could be. If anything, I thought this was more of a Ronnie x Lincoln story but it's not the main focus. I didn't use a pairing function while choosing character tags as I felt this wasn't really a shipping story. **

**RandomReviewerReturns - I could possibly do smaller visual novels for each of the girls. It would allow the focus I desired and be more linear to create. Honestly, I've made a few straight forward VN using Ren'py before. If it was just a small branching path or just the novel portion, it actually wouldn't be too difficult for me. Unfortunately, I'm not too interested in VNs myself. I like them in theory but when it comes down to it, I prefer a comic or standard novel. I may put some out for fun if development gets slow but they'd be short and simple. If I could, I'd make a point and click but the last one I tried got too difficult to do on my own.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story.**

* * *

"This will be your room."

Lincoln pushed the door to the guest room open. It laid as it was yesterday, clean sheets and a fresh set of towels meant to welcome its guest to the abode. Lucy eyed it; plain white walls, some self built nightstands, and an ornate queen bed. It was quaint.

Her duffle bag hung low and her knees knocked it as she walked forward. If Lincoln had offered to carry it, she would not have had to struggle like this. Roughly dropping it on the ground, she looked around.

"Hmm," she hummed. "A little bright for my taste, but it will do."

"Good," the white haired man turned to leave. "Bathroom's down the-"

"This bed." Lincoln was facing out into the hallway but he knew Lucy's pale hand was tracing along the antique backboard of the bed. "It's so familiar."

"...You're mis-"

"I kid." Lincoln's momentary relief was crushed in an instant. "I recognize it." Lucy's voice grew closer. Fingertips lightly traced along the satin comforter as she approached. "Putting it together made everything much more comfortable, didn't it? Something I could hold onto."

Lincoln squeezed his eyes shut. "It's not the same."

"Please," Lucy sneered. "As if I wouldn't recognize Grandma Harriet's antique." A quiet tsked escaped her lips. "My guess is that they gave it to you as a housewarming gift. So much cheaper than a new bed. Am I right?"

"..."

"Lori didn't want it," She continued. "And Leni found it creepy. Luna lives in a tour bus and Luan in a furnished apartment." Lincoln heard Lucy's fingers flick off the bed. "Did you even change the mattress?"

"I did."

"Is it still there?" She ignored his words and simply watched the hair on the back of his neck. "Bottom right corner, was it?" No reaction. "Unless you flipped it?" The white hairs on the back of his neck twitched. "Mmmhmm."

Lincoln's eyes were still closed but he heard footsteps as Lucy rounded the bed. His heart was thumping like crescendoing timpani, trying to find the courage to move.

Lucy got down onto her knees and slide her fingers beneath the mattress' edge.

"I'll just give it a quick pe-" Her wrist was torn upwards. Lincoln stood above her, fury in his eyes. The courage he found manifested in rage.

"Don't." The white haired man commanded.

Her head slowly turned to look him in the eyes. Her subtle frown revealing her chagrin. Choosing silence, she took a moment and looked to her wrist. Her brother's grip wasn't crushing but it was strong.

"Ouch." Her dull voice did not fit her word. "Is this how you treat your sister after so many years?"

"Get away."

"What did you tell her?" Lucy asked still kneeling. Lincoln was leaning down into her, hand still gripping her wrist preventing further movement. "A nose bleed? No, it's too small. A cut? Well, that'd be closer to the truth."

"Move." He tightened his grip.

"...You can't deny it forever." Lucy's jeans would later thank her for not kneeling too long. As she stood, Lincoln's grip stayed firm. She looked at it again. "You've greeted me with nothing but hostility. Am I not allowed to feel betrayed?"

"..." Lincoln's rage filled eyes softened but he did not speak. His features turning back to ones of guilt.

"Well, brother?" She stressed her adressment. "Answer me."

"..."

Lincoln released her.

"Better." She rubbed her wrist with her other hand. "I'm still your sister. Can you at least treat me like you would Lana or Lily?"

"...Fine." His chin tucked into his chest and his eyes lowered in defeat. "Would you like something to drink?" The white haired man's face strained as he asked as politely as he could.

"May I have some tea?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Something with lavender?"

"I'll look." He turned to leave.

"Erhmm." Lucy cleared her throat. Lincoln stopped and sighed. Peeking over his shoulder, he could see the goth woman standing with her arms open and relaxed in an inviting way. "Now that you accept that I am your sister. I believe I am entitled to one hug."

Lincoln grinded his teeth together. There she stood, like some holy mother. Her words were getting to him again. His feet dragged as he moved towards her and slowly reached around her.

Lucy's speed was less slow. As soon he was in distance, her arms wrapped around him and brought him close. Her chest squished into his stomach in a way most men would envy. Enveloped in her hug, Lincoln heard a sniff.

"I missed your scent."

He tried to back away but couldn't, she held firm.

"Did you miss mine?"

Her mention seemed to spark something, a subtle fragrance entered his nose. A light sweat build up had released an alluring perfume to him. Memories of him holding onto her waist as she bounced on top of him filling his mind.

He pushed back with force.

"I'll get you that tea." The Loud man stormed out of the room too quickly for any interruption to stop him. Not that the thumping of his erratic heart would allow him to hear such a call.

Left alone, Lucy smiled to herself. She hugged her curves still warm from her brother's embrace. She took a sniff of the air, hoping to catch just a bit more of him. She caught something else.

Her mind tried to trick her into thinking it was fabric softener, but she knew better.

It was Ronnie Anne.

Knuckles cracked are she balled her hands into fists. Her long black nails dug into her skin, the pain dulling her emotions. That bitch was here with him. Of course she was. This was their home. Their love nest.

"Calm yourself, Lucy." She spoke to no one but herself. "Your time will come."

* * *

Lincoln plugged in the electric kettle and promptly lowered his head above the counter. His fingers pushed into his locks and his elbows stopped him from bashing his forehead on the granite.

"Keep it together." He told himself. "It's another one of her tricks."

Lincoln's mind went back, way back, almost but not all the way to the beginning.

* * *

"They're getting bigger." Lucy cupped her chest and squeezed them together. Lincoln glanced over his shoulder. They were alone in his room again. The goth girl, in regards to how you'd probably believe her to be, sat uncharacteristically daintily on his bed at arms reach from the desk. The boy was pretending to study but her words could not be ignored.

"Do you need a new bra?" Lincoln grumbled still watching as she massaged her chest.

"Yes," Her hands stopped and she looked up at her brother. She caught his eye. "What kind would you like?"

The white haired boy quickly averted his eyes. "It doesn't matter to me." He looked back to his homework but only tapped his pen.

Lucy smiled at his grumpy demeanor, he was so charming. Her footfalls were soft like an uncollared kitten as she jumped off his bed and approached him. Her pale arms wrapped around his neck and draped over. Even in his chair, she still had to stand on her tiptoes to do so.

"Is it because you'll just remove it?"

"...No," he placed his pen down to the side of his paper and held her hand. "Just get something that fits you."

"Something black?"

"I mean your size." He felt a small pinch of lips nipping his ear.

"Take me to the store and I'll let you choose."

"I'm busy."

"I mean later." Lucy's hand began sliding down her brother's stomach and onto his crotch. "No one's home right now." She whispered into his ear.

"..."

He didn't respond and quiet filled the room. Uncomfortable for him but not for Lucy. She knew he would do it.

After a moment, Lincoln released his grip on her hand. It slowly moved to the top drawer of his desk and opened it. A second of rummaging produced a folded roll of condoms.

A cold hand was placed onto his.

"You don't need that." The goth's corrupting whispers wormed through his mind.

"Yes," he told her. "Yes, I do."

"You didn't need them the first time." Lucy reminded him.

"I did," He countered. "I just didn't have them."

"...I'm not doing it unless we don't use them." Lincoln looked back in shock. The black haired girl's frown showed her seriousness.

"Y-you don't mean that." His voice shook.

"Raw." Her arms released their grasp. They folded as she turned away. "Or nothing."

"Lucy, you do-"

"Don't you miss it, Lincoln?" Her voice was breathy. Spinning around, she cornered him by holding the armrests of his chair. "Our flesh melding together. No barrier between us. Just unadulterated fucking. Do you miss it? Because I sure do."

"No," He shook his head. "We're using a condom."

"Use a condom. Use a condom." Her voice mocked. "You know what I hear boys love, having to use a condom." Lincoln grimaced and looked to his side. The goth girl used this chance to get close and whisper deep into his ear. "No guy thinks that."

"I-I'm not most guys." Lincoln still wouldn't look at her.

"No, you aren't." Her hands slide up his chest and she leaned into him. The chair creaked back under the new weight. "You're the guy who enjoys fucking his little sister."

Lincoln shut his eyes tightly.

"But that's okay." Lucy's sultry voice penetrated his ear. "Because I'm the little sister who loves getting fucked."

Her carefully calculated words worked, and Lincoln snapped.

Her tiny frame was shoved off, her back slammed into the wall. Lincoln slapped the wall behind her and glared into her showing eye.

"Attic." He growled. "Now."

"No condom?" She playfully said.

"No condom."

Lucy's tongue shined her upper lip.

* * *

The sound of the electric kettle going off snapped the man back to reality. Basically waking up from a bad dream, Lincoln looked around in a panic. He was home. This was his kitchen.

"Son of a-" he didn't finish his own words. What was the point anyways.

Lincoln stood up and looked through their kitchen cabinets. Ronnie Anne was a tea drinker, and while her tastes were vastly different from Lucy's, in a variety pack was three single cup bags of lavender tea. He still found himself sighing, not wanting to give in but had to.

The cup steamed as the water poured into it. A brown hue spread through the liquid and the definite smell of tea filled the room. He watched it swirl and settle in contemplation. His ear twitched as the sound of a lock turning came from the front door.

"I'm home!" A voice with a gruff amber called out.

"Ronnie?" Lincoln felt a wave of relief wash over. The rustling of plastic bags could be heard as the door bonked into its stopper. The man walked out to see

"Hey, Lame-o." The slender woman pressed her butt up against the door. Several groceries hung on her arm. "Don't just stand there."

"Oh, sorry!" Her brown eyes rolled at the man's dumbfoundedness. Positioning her arms like a slide, Ronnie rolled some bags onto Lincoln's. He wasn't much stronger than her but some sense of manhood forced him to accept more bags than he'd leave. "What'd you get?"

"Some cheese, crackers, and…" Arms freed, she reached into one of the bags Lincoln left her. She produced a small bottle of red wine. "Some blood of Christ!"

Lincoln chuckled at his wife's antics. "Anything for dinner?"

"Who needs dinner when you got," she reached into the same bag. A white wine bottle in her opposite hand, she made a party pose. "More booze!"

The white haired man's eyes rolled as his wife did a small dance. Bags still in hand, he moved close and gave her a kiss to the forehead. "Never change, babe."

"Err hmm."

Lightening shot up his body and forced him to freeze. Had he not positioned the bags in the crook of his arms, he would have dropped them. Ronnie Anne peeked around her husband.

"Lucy!" Lincoln's wife shouted in glee. "You're here!"

Wine quickly left on a nearby table, Ronnie Anne went to give her, one of many, sister-in-law a hug. The slender wife's arms wrapped around the more curvaceous woman in a tight hug, not noticing how the goth did not reciprocate it or unball her fists.

"Welcome," Ronnie voice was spritely as she greeted the sister. "I'm so glad you could come."

Due to her monotone, Ronnie Anne missed the strain in Lucy's voice that Lincoln picked up on. "It's nice... To see you as well."

The white haired man watched from afar as the hug was released. They may as well have been a football field away in regards to how distant he felt in his situation. "I'm sorry, there isn't much to do here." His wife told his sister. "But it really means alot to us for you to come and visit."

"Thank you for inviting me," Lucy's head turned towards Lincoln. "I'm surprised Lincoln allowed this, considering."

"Oh yeah, hehehe." The chica nervously stepped back. "Well, I may have kept it a secret until a few days ago, hahaha." Ronnie Anne looked between the two siblings, her hands tucked behind her back and hunched over. The air in the room seemed heavy as she finally noticed simmering annoyance on her husband's face aimed at his little sister.

"Look," Ronnie Anne sighed and stood up straight as she tried to build a bridge. "I know something happened between you two... But I-"

"Perhaps you should tell her what that thing was." Lucy cut her off.

"But I-" Ronnie tried again.

"Come on, Lincoln, she has a right to know."

"But I!" The tan woman finally shouted out. She waited to make sure the goth did not interrupt. Little did she know, Lucy was biting down on her own tongue in anger. Ronnie took a kind demeanor. "But I am a part of this family now, and as part of this family, I don't want to see two of my family not getting along."

"..."

"..."

Lincoln looked towards the ground, avoiding his wife's sad eyes. Lucy hadn't once looked over to Ronnie, keeping her hidden eyes locked onto her brother.

"Aren't you just a bit curious, Ronnie?"

Lincoln's head snapped up. The goth was still fixated on him but addressed his wife.

"Why you had to invite me to the wedding?" Lucy continued. "Why the sister who was closest to him, is not allowed within a foot of him?" The man could see his wife shaking. She wanted to know. She really wanted to know.

"No." Ronnie Anne managed out but did not look up. "It's between you two."

"It involves you." The woman's corrupting voice tried to nudge the wife closer to the edge.

Ronnie Anne looked up to her husband, who was standing in fear. "No. I have my secrets and Lincoln has his. As his wife, I respect his choice not to tell me." Lincoln's fear melted as he looked over to his partner, not seeing Lucy harshly biting her lip in frustration. Her mind raced with avenues to take, scenarios discarded and new ones formed.

"Sigh," Lucy returned to her constant look of indifference. "I will also respect this decision." Her eyes glanced to Lincoln as the shock of her words caused him to flinch. "I admit, I have missed being able to confide in my brother. And I'm-" The goth choose to scream internally as she said her next sentence. "I am grateful to you, Ronnie Anne, for allowing me this chance."

The latina in question looked back with watery eyes. A heartwarming scene if she had ever seen one. "Of course!" She hushed to hug the goth. For the sake of the act, Lucy returned this one. Ronnie whispered into her ear. "If there is anyway, and I mean anyway, I can help you. Let me know."

Lucy smiled and curled her fingers into the woman's shirt.

"Thank you, Ronnie." Lucy whispered back with menacing grin she hid via the wife's shoulder. "Your assistance is exactly what I need."


	3. Chapter 3

**Whimfu1 here. Got another chapter of Black Verse and what have it. Just a quick few response to some reviews then I'd like to talk about my Loud House Parody Game.**

**Mister Spider - If I recall correctly, I believe you tend to write a lot of reviews for writers in their first chapters. I'd like to thank you on that behalf as those longer reviews do really push newbie authors to continue forth. This is not to insist that this person is the only one to do this (for anyone who reads responses to other people's reviews), I just recognized the name and remembered seeing them when I first started writing. As for saying my choice was based off chillguy's (the artist), I can see what you mean. Lucy's design in particular is a bit over proportional. It's his style but I'd agree with some of your sentiments. I do appreciate his choice of clothes and I feel he is not the only one to use a black turtleneck. I'm currently working on some cover art for this story which may show my visualization more. I was too busy getting my game up and running to do so though.**

**STR2D3PO - No harm, no foul. It's cool just wanted to clear that up to help set the mood of the story a bit.**

**DoctorYnot - Quite a lengthy review, I had to read it over a couple of times to really digest it. I'm glad you're liking the story. The uncollared kitten description was a personal favorite of mine and I'm glad it was noticed. Hope to get more of Ronnie Anne's role as wife in the next chapter.**

**nuuo - I'm unsure what story you're referring to. I haven't seen many yandere Lola stories but I do only stick to fanfiction and not wattpad ect. I was actually going for a more dramatic feel with hints of sexual tension for this story compared to my others. I am worried on how I'll approach those scenes in the future as there is build up to them but I don't want to glorify them.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and readers.**

**Announcements:**

**Loud House Parody Game (currently named Loud Dorm) - I'm almost finished with the intro and could possibly release an alpha demo so people can try it out. I will admit, it's mainly mechanics testing and cutscenes but it would show off the story and character designs. Not sure how I'll release it yet but I'll probably aim for Mega, nopy, and, just because, google drive. I've made a 'the loud booru' account and have uploaded some images there. The uploader's name is 'whimfu1' on them and it might be in the tag if I figure out that system. The rules say not to advertise so it won't be too much. I'll probably release a oneshot to announce when the demo is available. I'll try to answer questions about the game on 'tbl' comments if they come in. In the future I may ask which character design do you like most on the more tricky girls.**

**That's it for now, enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Why are you putting on your pants?" The goth teen traced her finger on her brother's broad back. Once again, they found themselves in the dim candle lit attic. Lincoln shifted his body to move away from her.

"I promised Clyde we'd meet up tonight." He barely glanced back at the budding teen. Lucy moved closer and pressed her breasts into the white haired boy's back.

Her hot breath whispered into his ear. "Wouldn't you rather spend it with your sexy goth girlfriend?" A shiver was sent down his spine. "Clyde won't mind. Come back to bed."

"Well I do mind." He stood up with force. Lincoln still wouldn't look at her, Lucy laid barely covered and sprawled on the bed. His fist balled into a fist as he spoke with conviction. "I bailed on him last week to do this and I won't again. I need to get out of this attic and live my life."

Lucy let his words hang for a bit. "That's good and all," she said with indifference. "But I already cancelled for you." Lincoln spun on a dime and looked at her with wide eyes.

"You what?!"

"If it makes you feel better." The girl rolled onto her back and exposed her ample chest upwards. "I managed to set him up on a blind date."

"That's not the point!" Lincoln shouted, uncaring of volume as he knew they were home alone. "This is the third time you've done this, Lucy! Enough is enough!"

"Mmmhmm." The goth girl's neck bent over the bed lip as she opened her mouth causing her tongue to lul out. "Go ahead and use my mouth to soothe that anger, big brother." Is what she attempted to say with mixed results.

"Shut your mouth." Lincoln began grabbing his remaining clothes off the ground. "I'm done with your games. This ends now."

The pale nude girl twisted herself to lay on the bed again. Her sweaty back glistened in the flickering light. A slender hand reached out and wrapped around Lincoln's legs to paw at his crotch.

"You've said it before." Lucy's voice was still monotone but all Lincoln could hear was taunting. "But you never really mean it."

He slapped her claws away. "Well this time I do." His feet thudded as he marched to the ladder leading down. "I'm locking this attic and throwing away the key. Get your stuff and get out."

Lucy suddenly felt fear.

His voice sounded different.

"L-lincoln," she scrambled to stand. Her foot getting tangled into the bed sheets causing her to trip. It hurt, yet her love did not turn to care for her. "Wait!" She called out as his white hair dipped below her sight. The goth ghost ran to the ladder. "No, wait! I'm sorry!"

"No you aren't!" Lincoln shouted back. His form disappeared into his room as the door slammed. "You keep on doing this! I'm fed up with it! I want a life again!"

Lucy rushed the door and shoulder barged it. "Lincoln open the door! Let's talk it out!" Her fingers clawed at the door.

"No, I'm done talking!" She could hear his voice ring out from the other side of the door. "This is all a game to you, isn't it?!

"No it isn't!" Her hand grasped the door knob and twisted to no avail. "I love you and we are meant to be together!"

"You're my sister!"

"The sister you've fucked for years!" Her fist slammed into the door. "We've done everything together! Our firsts! Our fetishes! Everything!" Her fist slammed with each emphasis. Lincoln could feel the thuds reverberate through his back that was against the door. "Am I not part of your life!"

"... You are." Lincoln clutched his hair as the guilt flooded in. "But we need to be brother and sister again."

"We are," Lucy's voice echoed forth. "That's one of the reasons I love you so much."

"Lucy…" His pained voice dragged out. From the other side of the door, Lincoln listened as the goth stood and walked away. His curiosity was peaking and he almost brought himself to open the door. This would not be necessary as she quickly returned.

"I'm sliding something underneath the door." A plastic bag slid through the door crack. It was too dark to make out the contents but it was long and round. "Please look at it."

He looked at the silhouette on the ground, it's stick like shadow not connecting to any known memory. Reaching into his pocket, Lincoln produced his phone and shined its light upon the object. It was placed purposefully upside down by the grinning girl on the opposite side of the door, but he could easily name it now.

It was a pregnancy test.

Lucy could hear the crinkle of plastic as he picked up the bag. Her smile grew as he did so. "I meant to tell you…" She made her voice falter. "I-i just didn't know how'd you react."

Inside the room, the goth's words turned to background noise as his heart began beating louder than an earthquake. His breath was erratic and a sweat was building up on his brow. The object slowly rotated in his hand.

Inside the test area where two lines. One was a strong, vibrant blue line. The other was a barely visible outline of the prior. In his frantic state, the white haired teen did not comprehend what it was supposed to be.

"W-what does it mean?" Lincoln choked out. His lack of knowledge playing into her favor.

Lucy leaned in close and whispered into the wood. "It means we're having a baby." The sadistic nature behind her voice going unnoticed as he examined the test. "You wouldn't abandon your pregnant sister would you, big brother?"

The lock of his door suddenly clicked.

Lucy rushed to appear more vulnerable, perhaps even crying. Lincoln stood above her and all he could see was his naked sister cowering below him. Biting his lip in apprehension, he knelt down to be at her level. His arms reached around and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'll never abandon you." His hand rubbed her back in a feeble attempt to comfort her. "We'll get through this together."

Lucy's cool grasp engulfed him. "I'll hold you to that, my love."

This was it.

This was the moment Lucy knew Lincoln was hers.

Utterly and totally hers.

And that's why the present was so frustrating.

* * *

Lucy took a sip of her tea, her eyes secretly glaring at her brother and his wife's intertwined fingers. Her teeth grinded together as she took another sip of the lavender liquid.

At their only dining table, the three adults sat with a kettle of hot water between them. Lincoln placed his sister's tea accordingly before taking the opposite, and furthest, seat from her. His darling wife opted to bridge the gap and sat to his right but edged closer to Lucy. Ronnie Anne hoped to make her feel welcomed regardless of her husband's inhospitably. She had a cup of her own tea that she was letting sit.

"So, Ronnie Anne." There was a low hiss in her voice that the goth tried to keep to a minimum. "How was the wedding?"

"Oh!" The newlywed suddenly sparkled getting a chance to share her special day once again. Even with her tomboy nature, Ronnie Anne was quite proud of how hot she looked that day. "I'll grab the album." The latina stood and strode to the master bedroom to fetch the photos.

Left alone, Lincoln glared as his sister took a graceful sip.

"So…" Lucy placed her cup down. "Does she still take it in the ass?"

The white haired man turned away and began coughing. Lucy smiled at her ability to elicit such a response. The wife returned touting a book under her right arm. She turned to Lucy.

"What's up with Lame-o?"

"Nothing!" The man raised his palm between mild coughs. "It's nothing."

Ronnie Anne rolled her brown eyes. "Whatever," she returned to her seat. "Now bear with me, the photographer did not order them properly so I'll need to jump around."

"So you're anal in that way too."

Lincoln began coughing again. The room was allowed to settle even as Ronnie Anne screamed internally.

"Anyways!" The recent bride turned to a page where guests were arriving.

Lucy recognized many of them, especially her family and some of Ronnie's closest family. They were laughing and recollecting, all about to witness a tremendous occasion. Ronnie Anne's voice faded into the background but Lucy's already quiet demeanor made it seem like she was paying attention.

While Ronnie was distracted with her tale, Lincoln watched Lucy's body squirm. The goth's pale fingers curled around the handle of her teacup, shaking with tension but not snapping it. He noticed her lip was slightly raised hiding underneath the fact she was using her canine to bite the tip of her tongue. And he would be the only one in his family familiar enough to recognize her aura of loathing.

He wanted her out and away from his wife.

"Could you go back to that one?" The woman in black suddenly asked.

"Huh," Ronnie Anne looked up at her but Lucy did not return the gaze. "Um, yeah. This one?" Lincoln watched as his wife flipped back to them at the altar. He would have felt some joy if it wasn't for the person looking at them.

"You look very handsome, Lincoln." He heard Lucy's monotone voice call out. Looking up, he could see a mild smile on the goth woman's exposed lower face.

"Well he didn't stay like that." Ronnie Anne chuckled to herself. "He and Clyde got wasted during the reception, hehe. It's a little out of order, but pretty funny." The wife, reveling in her husband's embarrassment, stood up and scooted around her sister-in-law. "Let me go grab my tablet."

Lucy's head turned to follow the latina as she left. As soon as she was out of sight, her head snapped to her brother.

"You know," her voice echoed forth. Lincoln felt his stomach churn at the moment she started. Lucy's pale hand traced over his and Ronnie Anne's picture. "It's a lovely wedding. One I would have liked." She stressed her word. "To have back when I was younger."

Lucy's thumb crawled up the page and smushed the bride's face. "I wouldn't have even minded a white dress. As long as my lover was in black."

"But I was robbed of that."

Lucy raised her thumb, a small oil print was left on Ronnie's treasured photo. The man in the photo couldn't help but feel both fear and anger at the woman sipping tea across from him.

"Found them." Ronnie Anne quickly took her seat, her personal tablet already opened to some sort of social media video she made for friends only. The obnoxious singing of his best man Clyde already blasting out a speaker.

Lincoln covered his face in misery.

* * *

Lucy glanced over her shoulder to the kitchen window. Wanting to escape the conversation of his wife's teasing and his sister passive aggressive attitude, the man of the house opted to wash some dishes in preparations for dinner. This also happened to be the first time Lincoln had left his sister and wife alone.

Lucy needed to see if Ronnie Anne would be an issue.

"Ronnie," The tan woman flinched at the goth's words. To say their conversation was one sided was an overstatement. "I have a request."

"Oh, um," Lucy must have had a problem with the volume at which the woman started with as she raised a single finger and shushed her. Ronnie adopted a quieter voice. "What's up?"

"I'd like to request the use of your husband."

"...What?"

"If you don't mind," Lucy clarified. "Could you arrange for him to spend the day with me?"

"Oh, like a day around town." Ronnie nearly slapped her forehead for being so stupid. "Yeah, no problem Luce. I'll give you and the Lame-o some room."

"Thank you." Lucy cracked her neck to alleviate her annoyance of having to gain permission. Lincoln was at a state where he wouldn't willingly do anything for her. It pained her but the bitch would be a necessity.

A silence hung over the room as Ronnie Anne couldn't come up with a way to continue the conversation. Luckily, or not, Lucy had a topic she was sure would be tantalizing.

"You really aren't curious about what happened between us?" The busty goth took a sip of her tea as she waited for Ronnie's reply.

"N-n-" the freckled woman cut herself off. "Well a bit. It's not my place."

"But you do have a place in it." Lucy's words dangled like a chew toy for the wife.

"... No, I'm okay." The woman looked away. "I couldn't."

"Perhaps a hint?" Lucy waited for a response. Instead, she could just barely make out the fact the wife's ear twitched in anticipation. "Hmm, nevermind."

Ronnie Anne's eyes widened and her head snapped back to the goth.

"W-what?" The latina stuttered out.

"Nevermind." Lucy was about to take a sip but noticed her cup was empty. She placed it back in its saucer.

"No," Ronnie Anne scooted in. "C'mon, you can't just leave it at that."

The goth hummed in her head, she would not be an issue. "No, I promised."

"Shit Lucy." Ronnie peaked back to her husband. Lincoln was still washing the dishes. "Just a little one."

The goth shook her head no. "Perhaps after I see where I stand with Lincoln."

"Fine, fine." The wife leaned back and folded her arms. "I don't know what happened between you two, but it really eats at him. If you guys can at least start reconciling then maybe you can go back to how you two used to be."

Lucy smiled, "I'd like that."


End file.
